The birthday case
by ZivaDavid87
Summary: Tony's birthday is near. Ziva have problems finding the right present. Her secretive behaviour causes problems to Tony, not to mention that he feels himself forgot. This is my first fic and write a good summary is harder than write the story itself! :
1. A strange Ziva

**Dear Reader,**

**This is my first fic, so be gentle. Tell me if the characters are OOC. I tried very hard, but it's possible it wasn't enough. Feel free to correct my mistakes (grammar, etc) and to write as much critics (positive and negative – hope there'll be less negative than positive ones) as you want.  
**

**I don't want to be an author who has longer prologues than stories so I shut up! :)**

**Unfortunately, I don't own anything (Especially not NCIS). :(  
**

**Read and Review, please!**

It was a general Monday morning at NCIS. Gibbs arrived at 6.50, coffee in hand.

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened with a 'ding' and a quick-to-act Ziva David stepped in the Squadroom.

-„Morning, Gibbs!"

-„Ziva!" Gibbs replied without looking up at her. He only rose his eyes at Ziva when he caught the sight of her in front of his desk.  
She had calmly waited for him to realise her presence.

-„Yes?" He asked with a searching look on his face.

-„Gibbs! I need to talk you about something… not work-related. It's…"

-„Just jerk it out, David!" Gibbs barked at her.

-„Yes! Gibbs… I just…"

-„Ziva!" warned Gibbs the Israeli.

-„Ok. So his birthday is on this Saturday and I know that Abby is organising a big celebration or something… and McGee's already bought him a very rare DVD with some kind of Italian film classic. I just wondered about…"

-„What to give him?"- asked Gibbs leaning back in his chair.

-„Exactly!" said Ziva with relief. „I don't really know what would be the best present for him."

-„So you tell me this because…"

-„Because I'd like to ask for your advice."

Gibbs grinned in disbelief and stared at himself for a brief moment. Finally he looked up at could tell that there was a real fight in her. Because of a gift. For Tony.

-„You asked the wrong person Ziva. I'm sure that you'll find something he'll appreciate." said Gibbs in a father-like tone. 'Anyway I think he will be pleased with anything YOU gives him' he tought.

Ziva's initial enthusiasm slipped away immediately but she managed to force a small smile on her face.

-„Oh. Sure. Thank you." Ziva said, but the hidden disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. Ziva was on to walk away from Gibbs' desk and to her own one, when he called her back.

-„Ziver! You're his partner. You know him better than anyone else. And next to this, you're a good investigator as well!" he said, eyes never leaving her questionning glance.

-„Thank you, Gibbs!" she said, a small but real smile appearing on her beautiful face.

Gibbs nodded than stood up.

-„I run out of coffee. Do you need anything from Starbucks?"

-„No, thanks." said Ziva while switching on her computer.

* * *

**At 7.57am**

-„Morning Ziva, Gibbs, Probie!" Tony said as he walked in the bullpen.

-„Morning!" said Ziva and McGee in unison.

-„Stop welcoming each other! Gear up! We have a dead marine at Quantico." Gibbs said smashing the receiver on his desk.

During the way to the base Ziva kept on thinking about the perfect gift for Tony.

-„What's on the mind of my crazy ninja?"

-„Sorry. What?" asked Ziva interrupted in her thoughts.

-„Hey, come on! Where are you?"

-„As you can see, I'm in the truck, Tony. Why?" asked Ziva with a confused expression on her face.

-„No, I mean. You have hardly said a word since we left the office. What's wrong?"

-„Nothing. I just… thinking."

-„I realized it as you had been staring out of the window for 15 minutes without blinking."

-„Sorry. I'm just…"

-„Thinking. Yeah. You've already said that. Is everything ok? You're really distracted this morning." Tony said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

-„I'm fine, really."

-„If you say so."

They finished their conversation just as they pulled up at their destination. Ziva didn't convinced Tony at all, but he decided not to push it anymore, or not right in front of Ziva.

* * *

**At the scene**

-„Tony photos, McGee bag and tag, Ziva witnesses."

Tony watched as Ziva shoved off with quick steps and when he'd been sure she wasn't in earshot he turned to McGee.

-„Doesn't it strange?"

-„Tony. We have already had dead marines at this base earlier. It's not strange." McGee said, his eyes never leaving the ground.

-„No, Ziva."

-„ Ziva?" McGee asked totally confused.

-„McGee could you just listen to me? Something is wrong with Ziva."

-„Why? What? Is something happened to her?" McGee asked, now looking straight at Tony.

-„I try to tell you this since we are here." Tony said, rolling his eyes „She seems to be careworn. She hardly talked to me during the way here."

-„Oh, god. Tony. Tell me that you didn't hurt her with something." McGee said in disbelief. 'Well. We're at work since an hour and they have already started fighting. It's gonna be a long day.'

-„Of course not, McSensitive! I didn't… or did I? I don't remember. I couldn't… her birthday is in next month and…"

-„You two! Work!" Gibbs cried at them. 'If I weren't here, they wouldn't lift a finger' he thought wagging his head slightly.

* * *

**Back at the office**

-„Super!" called out Ziva as she happily put down the receiver of her phone.

Every eye in the Squadroom immediately looked at her at the moment she cried out loud.

-„What? Never heard anyone yell? asked a lightly flushed Ziva with anger in her voice, so every worker went back to their papers hurriedly. They all heard legends about Ziva and her threats of different deadly-painful tortures.

Only the one Tony DiNozzo kept looking at her.

-„What can be so fantastic Zee-Vah, that the hard ex-Mossad assassin can't control her well-hidden emotions?" he asked, their eyes locking with the moment she turned in his direction.

-„A date?..." he guessed. 'Please, God. Let it be anything else than a date' he thought hopefully.

* * *

**So, at first: Thanks for reading!**

**Second: Write down any of your idea and send it to me in a review, please! :)**


	2. The antique shop

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and the story alerts, etc. It means a lot to me! **

**You made me so happy!**

**Special thanks for Zartonk's enlightenment. In the previous chapter I jumbled up Guantanamo and Quantico, so I corrected it! Sorry, if that was confusing! (So.. the team went to investigate a death in Quantico, not in Guantanamo. The last one is in Cuba.) **

**Here's the next chapter! **

_-„What can be so fantastic Zee-Vah, that the hard ex-Mossad assassin can't control her well-hidden emotions?" he asked, their eyes locking with the moment she turned in his direction._

_-„A date?..." he guessed. 'Please, God. Let it be anything else than a date' he thought hopefully._

-„There's nothing important you should know, Tony!" she teased him.

-"Oh, come on! Then, why don't you just tell me? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he repeated from his chair, leaning over his desk.

-„NO!" she said simply, a seductive smile played on her lips as she looked at Tony from the corner of her eye. 'Sometimes he can be so childish' she thought.

Tony leaned back in his chair furrowing his brows and McGee could do nothing just to look back and forth between the two. Finally he decided that he had better get back to work as Gibbs can be there in any minute.

-„I must go out somewhere. I'll be back in 30 minutes. Cover me, please." she said standing up. Tony curiously watched her gathering her coat and bag. She never looked at him while doing this.

-„Ok. On condition that you tell me about your mysterious phone call." DiNozzo said grinning. He thought that now, he has her.

-„Well… then tell Gibbs I'll be back soon. Thank you!" she said calmly and left.

As oon as Ziva stepped in the elevator Tony turned to McGee immediately.

-„Hey, Probie! Did you see it? What can be so important that she even risks to be caught by Gibbs?!"

-„DiNozzo, I don't care! And you had better not poke your nose in Ziva's stuff." McGee said still looking at his monitor and typing something furiously.

-„But I can't!... Cover me!" he said and started from his chair and run towards the elevator.

McGee snapped up his head.

-„Tony! Where the hell are you going?" But he didn't get an answer. „Great!" he nattered.

Just as always, Gibbs arrived in the bullpen.

-„What's so great McGee?"

* * *

Tony arrived to the gate of the NCIS's parking lot. He leaned out of the window of his Mustang and called out to the guard.

-„Hey! John!" He was lucky that today John was in charge. They had some issues with Ben, an other guard of the Navy Yard. „Have you seen which way Ziva headed in her Mini?"

-„She went east, I think. Is someth…" But Tony interrupted him before he could finish his question.

-„Thanks!" he said and sped away.

Tony tried to figure out where Ziva could go. '30 minutes? If it's a date they only have time for a coffee if she wants to be back in time. She must be near.'

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed Ziva's Mini in front of an antique shop.

* * *

**Back at NCIS**

-„McGee! Where're those two?" he asked stopped in his tracks, gazing at Tim with his stealy blue eyes.

-Uhm… Boss! Ziva is in the ladies' room and Tony went to get some lunch." he said stuttering, trying to avoid Gibbs piercing gaze by starkly looking at his monitor.

-„Do you think I'm an idiot, McGee?" Gibbs asked, brows furrowed.

-„Huh, no. Sorry B…" he replied.

-„Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness!" he said and sit down at his desk.

-McGee. You should practice more, especially when you are up to lie to me!"

Tim just sat there agape, watching Gibbs.

-„So will you tell me where are they? Today!"

-„I don't know, Boss." he answered, pulled out from his reverie.

-„Then find them!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the downtown, in an antique shop**

-„Well, here it is!" said the old man coming forward from the small storage of his shop.

Mr Stevens was in his late sixties but he could easily deny ten years from his age because of his youthful pep. He handed a tinily wrapped item to Ziva and she started to slowly unfold it. The smile never left the man's face as he eyed the young woman on the other side of the counter.

-„This is exactly what I'm looking for!" she noted happily than looked up at the old antique dealer. „How much is it?"

-Well, it's $35, but I give it to you for $30.

-„Sorry to ask again, but are you totally sure that it's original?!" She asked scanning Mr Stevens' reactions.

-„As I said it earlier, I'm trading only with original movie relics… not as I'd be affraid to be killed with a Casablanca poster!" joked the elder man.

Earlier, Ziva threatened the old man to kill him with one of the posters on the wall, if he lies to her in connection with his goods. She didn't want to be stiffed and she made it clear in front the man as well.

-„So, will you take it?" he asked, but he has already known the answer.

-„Yes, I'll. And sorry for being…" she searched for the right word in her mental dictionary.

-„Scary? Crazy? Maniac?..." Mr Stevens specialized the appropriate expressions of her earlier behaviour, still smiling.

-„Ok… I got it. And I'm so sorry." She stopped the man hurriedly holding up one of her hands in the air.

-„I understand, my dear. It can be tough to live with someone who is so keen on films. My son was a fanatic as well. He always quoted from movies and I'm sure he had the largest DVD collection of the States." he said, the smile leaving his face for the first time since Ziva was in the shop.

-„What happened?" she asked inaudibly. Mr Stevens looked at the ground thinking, than looked back at her.

-„One day, he went to the theatre to see the newest movie… I don't remember which one was that… James Bond, I think. But he's never come back. The police found his body in an alleyway, not far from the theatre. Mugging. Someone killed him for $2.50. Ridiculous." he sighed.

-„That's terrible! I'm sorry." tears welled up in her eyes. 'And I threatened this old man.' she thought. Ziva started to feel herself awfully for being so rude earlier. Finally she managed to compose herself.

Mr Stevens noticed her inner fight and decided to change the subject. He really understood why Ziva acted earlier in the way she did.

-„Would you like me to wrap it?" he managed to bring Ziva out from her thoughts.

-„Yes, please." she answered with a slight smile.

-„Here it is! I'm sure your husband will love it!" Mr Stevens said, the smile reappearing on his lips.

-„Oh!" She gasped „He is not my husband, he is just…"

-„Boyfriend?"

-„No, he isn't. He is my partner at NCIS" Ziva said defensively.

-„If you say. But you must know that you blushed red." Ziva touched her face and the old man started to laugh.

-„I could tell that there's more between you two. You talked about him when you'd came in as…"

-„No, we're just co-workers" cut in Ziva before Mr Stevens could finish his sentence.

-„But you're glowing when talking about him!" he said, now grinning.

-„I really must go. I'll be late!" said Ziva hectically and took a step in the direction of the door.

-„Thank you and goodbye!"

-„Goodbye, darling!" said Mr Stevens waving.

* * *

**I wanted this chapter a bit longer, but I decided to cut the story here. **

**Hope, you loved it! Just hit the green button! **


	3. The antique shop, again

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc. It made me so happy!!! And sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but I got a one-week job I had to do.**

**Special thanks to kicsi who checks my chapters since the beginning, and gpeach6 who checks my grammar and words from now. They help me a lot! We're better than Gibbs' would think. We always triple-check! **

**Thanks to SpecialAgentZiva, zats, NCISFAN and last, but not at least Betherzz as well! I always appreciate the ideas – as you'll see! **

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Hope, you'll like it and it's not so OOC! (Sorry, if Ziva seemed to be OOC in the 2nd chapter with the „nearly crying thing", but she is a changed woman. Or maybe I just try to explain my fault with it! ;) )**

„_I really must go. I'll be late!" said Ziva hectically and took a step in the direction of the door._

„_Thank you and goodbye!"_

„_Goodbye, darling!" said Mr Stevens waving._

Ziva had stayed out too long, so she left the shop in such a hurry that she didn't even notice Tony's car at the opposite side of the road. She drove back to NCIS in Ziva-style or -if it's possible- double Ziva-style. Carhorns signed her way from the shop to the Naval Yard's parking lot.

As Ziva had left, Tony got out of his Mustang and -after checking the traffic- he leisurely jogged across the street. In the moment he entered the antique shop, his breath was caught. Movie posters on the walls everywhere. There wasn't an inch of bare area in the whole room.  
Hundreds of old DVDs on the shelves, some Star Wars figures in a cabinet, sunglasses, rings, hats and other personal items used by famous actors and actresses in their films.

„Wooow! Did I just step across the Heaven's Gate?"

„Pardon?" the old man appeared from the back room.

„Good morning! I just… wow! What an incredible collection! I couldn't bear to sell them if they were mine.

„Ah! A movie-minded. Can I help you? Are you looking for a sort of special DVD… or something else?" Mr Stevens asked watching the younger man intently.

„No, thanks." He said with a grin. „I could spend all my salary here."

The old man started to laugh and looked expectantly at Tony.

„My name is special agent Anthony DiNozzo, from NCIS. Naval Cri…"

„I know what it is."

„Oh, really?" Tony asked surprised.

„Yeah." Mr Stevens said simply.

„Well. Then… I have some questions. I'd like to know what that woman did here. The one who'd left before I entered." he said confidently.

Mr Stevens caught on quickly. 'This is surely the man to whom the young lady bought the present, the so-called „just partner". I won't let the cat out of the bag. '

„Sorry son, but I can't tell anything or I have to kill you." The old man joked and winked at Tony.

„Really?" He asked and a confused smile appeared on his face. A small perplexed laugh left his lips. „Are you aware that I'm a federal agent?! And keeping away any inform…"

„And so is she." Mr Stevens interrupted him with a smirk. He was a nice, gentle man but at the same time an old coon as well.

„Great!" Tony sighed defeated.

„Anything else I can help you, Mr DiNozzo?"

„Nothing. Thanks." Tony said, trying to force a smile on his face. He was on to turn and leave when it happened. The imaginery light bulb flashed above his head. 'Honesty… the only way to pull out the necessary information from this man.'

„Look, sir! It's incredibly important! That woman I asked you about is my partner and she is hiding something. She became strange recently. What if she is in trouble?" Tony was honest but at the same time he decided that increasing the gravity of the situation can have a bit more effect, maybe.

Mr Stevens eyed him for a long moment.

„Nice try, but it didn't appear that your partner was in trouble." He let out a laugh. „She was in trouble so she felt the urge to walk in my shop. This makes no sense, don't you think?" Mr Stevens said. He could tell that the young man was really worried but he didn't want to tell him the truth and ruin the surprise. However, he thought it was better to reassure Tony that there's nothing to worry about.

„I'm sure the young lady is well. She doesn't seemed to have problems or something." He paused, waiting for Tony to look up at him. DiNozzo kept on looking at the wall and the posters since he'd realized that the old man wouldn't tell him anything about Ziva. He didn't want to threaten him. It'd be like Ziva. And again… Ziva was in his mind. The silence distracted him from his thoughts about how to get information from Mr Stevens. He looked straight at the man.

„Are you okay? It seems to me that it is you who is in trouble. You followed your partner here because you…"

„Because she told me nothing when I asked her where she went in the middle of the day. Anyway, why am I telling you all of this?" he asked in disbelief. 'Geez! This old man can pull out information from me and I can't from him. Who is the investigator?!'

Mr Stevens let the question pass unmarked and continued.

„And now you're here and worried about her because she…"

The elder man was cut off again by a fast outburst from Tony.

„Look man! She's my partner and…" but Tony doesn't managed to finish his sentence either.

„Hey… look son. To my opinion, she is much more to you than a partner. Anyway you would have given up after the first try."

„Something must be wrong with your glasses." Tony tried to joke. The man was good, not as good as Gibbs, but he was just an antique dealer.

„Maybe, you're right, or maybe not." Tony just smiled nervously. The man was damned good. „Take my advice, I give it for free: stop following her! I'm sure she is well and it's just you who overreact. Everything'll be ok with you _BOTH._" Mr Stevens emphasized his last words with significance.

Tony nodded and said goodbye. He'd left the shop and drove back to the office as fast as he could. He hoped that possibly, he manages to arrive before Gibbs notices his diappearance.

* * *

**Back at the office**

„Where have you been? Gibbs nearly killed us!" McGee stated the obvious in a hushed tone leaning in the direction of Tony's desk from his chair while hiding behide his monitor.

„I had to arrange some things McFurious!" Tony replied in a steady and calm manner.

„Well, then I hope you've been succesful, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked at him approaching Tony's desk, coffee in hand. Then he stopped and indicated with his index finger to Tony to come closer. „Lunchtime was over nearly an hour ago!" and with that he slapped DiNozzo on the back of his head.

McGee watched the scene with satisfaction but a cold Gibbs-glare was more than enough to get back to work. Ziva tried to look busy, but somehow she managed to show her sympathy to Tony with a small smile without Gibbs noticing that.  
As for Tony, for the remainder of the day, he tried to be as invisible as possible.

**Was it good? Bad? Did you loved it? (GREEN BUTTON) **


	4. Melting ice

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews and everything! And sorry for the slow update... but this is relative (What's slow and what's not). :)  
**

**I don't really have anything else to say/write right now, so… I just shut up (as always). **

**Here's the next chapter!**

„_Lunchtime was over nearly an hour ago!" and with that he slapped DiNozzo on the back of his head._  
_McGee watched the scene with satisfaction but a cold Gibbs-glare was more than enough to get back to work. Ziva tried to look busy, but somehow she managed to show her sympathy to Tony with a small smile without Gibbs noticing that.  
As for Tony, for the remainder of the day, he tried to be as invisible as possible. _

After they'd solved their recent case on Thursday, Friday passed away slowly as they didn't have a new murder. There were only paperwork and paperwork and paperwork.  
Tony sat at his desk deep in his thoughts. He was still nervous and annoyed about Ziva and her mysterious phone call. However she wasn't as strange as on Monday, but she wasn't her normal self either. She seemed to be calmer than in general.  
His other problem was that he didn't managed to pull out of her the truth about her lunchtime trip either. He asked her a lot about that, but she kept on saying it's not his business and stuff like that. Sometimes, even a seductive smile appeared on her lips which made him more could have said her that he knew where she'd been on Monday, but it would just made her angry and more stand-offish.

Ziva sat at her desk, sipping her tea. She tried to look busy. She has had enough from Tony and his interrogation-style questions. Since Monday she's felt herself guiltier and guiltier with each day and with each hour spent in the office. She knew that in Tony's place she would do the same: asking him, pleading him continuously.  
At the same, time she was excited. Questions moved about in her head about Tony's reactions when he finds out the truth. She imagined his face, his smile, his eyes.  
These pictures were the only things that kept her from telling him everything earlier.

'Friday, finally' she thought 'just get through this day'. She let out a small sigh and that was when she realized him. Tony watched her, again. During the week she caught him on constant observations. She felt like a UFO. It wasn't like Tony… or well, it was, he often left his eyes on her… but it was different.

_Since their first encounter, sometimes Ziva watched Tony, when he didn't noticed… and sometimes, she let him to catch her watching him, just to make him feel a good investigator. Not as if he wouldn't be that. And sometimes, when Tony stared at her – she always knew-, sometimes she pretended that she's not noticed. Even if he did it so obviously._

That week, Tony was really worried and nervous. Thursday morning, in the interrogation room he broke their suspect within no time. Their murderer could have anticipated some of his tenseness, so he chose to admit everything before hell breaks loose.  
With the approaching of the night, the ice between the two started to break.

„Hmm… Zee-Vah! What are you doing at the weekend?" Tony asked from behind his desk, as he started to turn off his computer.

„Nothing strange… On Saturday, maybe read a book and then go to bed early. Sunday morning I attend at a tae-bo lesson." Ziva answered, her eyes never leaving her computer-screen. She didn't want to lie him right in the eyes. It's possible that she couldn't do that even if she wanted.

„Ah, I see. I've just thought about…" He didn't finish his sentence, just stood up.

„Yes?" Ziva asked, glancing at him.

„Uhm… nothing. I've already forgotten." He said with a shrug.

„Ok. You go?" She asked turning back to her monitor.

„Yes." He replied. He didn't want to spend his whole weekend alone. He wasn't the happiest man from the fact of becoming one year older… but it was his birthday after all. He felt forgotten. At least Abby could have known about his birtday, at least…

„Do you wanna drink something?" Tony asked finally, after a few moments of silence.

„No, thanks. Maybe next time."

„Well… then good night!" He said and turned to leave.

„Night, Tony!" She said looking after him.

As soon as she said goodbye she realized how emotionless she had been. ' Tony probably thinks that we forgot him… and even if we don't, he can't know it.'

The sound of the opening elevator doors rived Ziva off of her thoughts. She started up and run towards the elevator but the doors closed without leaving her the chance to slide her fingers between the metal doors. She immediately headed towards the stairs.

* * *

**At the parking lot**

Tony was ready to open the door of his Mustang when he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned around, gun pointed in the direction of the steps.

„Ziva?!" He asked with a sigh of relief. „I nearly shot you!" He said putting back his gun in its holster.

„But you didn't." Ziva said slowing down and walking over to him.

„Did you change your mind? Or did you just forget something?"

„Yes and no." She answered, smiling slightly.

„So… do you come with me to have a drink?" His face started to light up.

„Yes, Tony. Just let me go back to turn off my computer and gather my stuff." She was on to turn back to the elevator when he gripped her by her wrist.

„Wha…? Wait! You left everything only to tell me you decided to join me after all. You could have called." He said with a grin. The fact that Ziva changed her mind made him happy. 'Maybe I'll have a chance to ask Ziva again about the phone call and everything. And if not, then I'll have a wonderful night out with my crazy ninja.'

„Well, I just wanted to catch the elevator but the doors closed in front of me so I…" She said, avoiding eye contact with him, looking at their hands. Finally, when Tony didn't say a word, Ziva glanced up at him.

„What?" Ziva asked confused, seeing the grin on Tony's face growing wider and wider with each moment. He let off her wrist.

„I'm just glad you come." Tony said simply, not wanting to reveal his previous thoughts.

„Then stop grinning or I make it stop, and after that we'll go nowhere but the hospital." She threatened him while leaning closer.

„Yes ma'am!" He saluted.

„You're playing a dangerous game!" She said her face serious but her eyes laughing.

„Are you still here?"

He hardly managed to finish his sentence when Ziva disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter. I'm planning one or two more chapters. We'll see.**

**Now there's only one thing left: review, please!:)**


	5. The gift

**Dear Readers,**

**Thanks for reading my story, reviewing, etc. I really enjoyed writing this, because I knew that there were people who loved the story. It means a lot to me as this was my first fic!**

**This is the last chapter, but I can promise: there's a happy end. I like happy ends. **

**Read and enjoy it!**

„_You're playing a dangerous game!" She said her face serious but her eyes laughing._

„_Are you still here?" _

_He hardly managed to finish his sentence when Ziva disappeared in the elevator._

**At the bar**

„Mike! Two tequilas, por favor!" Tony said to the barman then turned to his partner.

They sat at the bay-wood bar on bar stools, their bodies were just a few inches away from each other. In the background a new amateur band played one of their music was damn good, but too loud for those who wanted to talk. Tony leant to Ziva's ears to ask her about why she finally chose to come.

Ziva wasn't surprised by his question. She knew that it will come, the only problem was that she forgot to find out a believable story. 'What would it be like to tell him the truth? But, I don't want to lie either… Oh, stop thinking David! Just find out something. He's looking straight at you. '

„Ziva?" He asked, waiting patiently while listening the music. He searched her eyes for an answer, or any other reaction, but Ziva kept her eyes peeled on the bartender as he worked on their drinks. Suddenly, she turned to him.

„I managed to finish my paperwork… and I thought, a drink would be great after this week." she answered, hoping that she can avoid his further questions. Unfortunately, she failed.

„Wow, Ziva! So it was what you had to think a lot about?!" Tony asked, looking straight in Ziva's eyes.

The two, arriving tequilas saved her from answering. Mike slid the drinks through the bar to the agents.

They thanked Mike and drank down the liquid. Looking at each other, Tony held up two of his fingers to ask for two more. He sat back to Mike - who was at the other end of the bar- but Tony knew, that the man always held one eye on them when they were here. Not especially on him, but on Ziva. Ziva appealed to him.

Tony's eyes never left Ziva's. They understood each other without words. Ziva was sure that Tony is thinking about how to ask his next question. She was right.

Tony knew that Ziva knows, but he didn't care. He had to ask her about the phone call, the lunchtime trip and everything, or it will be a long weekend without sleep.

After the third round and 20 minutes speechless sitting he thought 'Now or never!'

„So, Ziva…" he started.

„Yes, Tony?" she continued, a slight smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes were glistening. He wasn't sure if it was from the three shots, or from the thoughts in her mind.

„I just… well, I'm nearly hundred per cent sure, that you won't answer, but… I must try… I AM SORRY, in advance. So… what did you do in that downtown antique shop?" Tony asked calmly, trying to pull up a smile from his bests. He thought that asking the question in a light 'two partners talk'-mood will make this easier. It didn't. The situation was even worse than he thought that earlier. He knew that Ziva would be angry for bringing up the topic again, but her confused face then the death-glare… it was worse. He could tell that she was shocked. Not by the question, but by the knew information the question contained.

„What? You followed me?!" she asked standing up, her face hardened into stone. Anger started to build up inside her, but it was visible only in her eyes.

„Ziva, please! I'm sorry! I know…"

„Are you sorry?!" she asked in disbelief.

„Yes, I am. Look, I…" Tony was interrupted again.

„Why did you do this?" Ziva asked through gritted teeth.

„I tell you, I explain everything, just promise that you won't interrupt me." he answered, reaching out for her hands to pull her back down to the bar stool. Tony pulled back his hands immediately, as he saw the threatening look in her eyes.

Finally, Ziva nodded and resettled herself, however, she wasn't sure if she can keep to her promise.

Tony started to speak slowly, carefully considering each of his words.

„Ok. So… at first, on Monday, you'd been really distracted at that damn crime scene, after that… you got your mysterious call from God knows who… and when you finished the call, you bursted out in the middle of the bullpen! You must see that you… you was not your normal self! It doesn't happen everyday that you, the trained assassin, the crazy ninja who can hide all of her emotions, let her feelings flow."

Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but Tony hold his right hand up in the air.

„Just let me finish it, please!" He said, furrowing his brows. Ziva nodded in silence.

„Then you went out in lunchtime and asked us to cover you… I couldn't let you to…" his voice died away for a few moments. „You didn't tell us anything so… I even tried to pull out information from that old guy in the shop…"

„You tried what?!" Ziva interrupted him. She couldn't sit still anymore.

„Ziva! Just imagine yourself in my place. You weren't like you!" Tony cried, then stopped.

He started to lose his temper, he knew it. His whole week was miserable and he was only inches away from yelling. He searched Ziva's face for reactions, for new reactions. She looked everywhere, but him. He could see that she thinks over his words. Suddenly, Ziva looked at him, her lips started to curve up. A sweetly devilish smile appeared on her beautiful face.

„What?" Tony asked nervously. He was slightly affraid of Ziva's thoughts. 'Is she planning how to kill me right in front of me?!'

„You were jealous, yes?" She asked, still smiling.

„No! I was worried. It wasn't jealousy at all!" He answered anguished. He didn't believe his ears.

The famous Tony DiNozzo, who made a joke from everyone and everything – even from serious issues-, wasn't in the mood of fun. Ziva sensed this instantly.

An awkward silence sat between the two. They just sat on their bar stools, neither of them noticed the curious eyes that had been watching them since their first loud sentence. Ziva was deep in her thoughts. 'He is really worried. Why? Was I really that strange? Oh my… it's Friday and he's worried about me. Maybe, he forgot his own birthday… or just try to forget it by thinking about anything else but that. He does this because he doesn't want to think about his birthday, spending the weekend alone… It must be hard…' She let out a small sigh. 'I can't bear to see him like this! What am I supposed to do? Just lie something to him? Or let him suffer from not telling him anything? Let him be nervous and worried about me?'

„Ziva?" Tony asked, pulling out Ziva from her reverie. He composed himself after his outburst and now, it was time for Ziva to do the same. The intent gazes turned back to their drinks as the two agent looked around in the room.

„Tony! Ok. You wanted it, so I tell you!" She started leaning closer to him.

„I'm listening." He said calmly.

„So..."

„Yes?"

„Well… on Sunday, my aunt called me from Israel. She said that my father had found my nephew's American DVD collection and he had thrown out all of the films to the trash can. My aunt said that some of the DVDs had been really rare in Tel-Aviv, and in Israel as well. So… she asked me to do some searchings for her, because it's more likely to find those films here, in the States, than in Israel." She stopped speaking and looked at her hands for a moment.

„And you did… the searching, I mean." He said, trying to get her to look up at him.

„Uhmm." Finally, she rose up her head and looked at him, straight in his emerald eyes. „Yes. I found an antique shop. That antique shop in downtown… so I wrote an e-mail to the owner. He called me on Monday." She paused, her eyes remaining at his.

„And this was… why you yelled." Tony stated the obvious, his eyes searching hers if she is saying the truth.

„Yes. Exactly!" She said without hesitation.

„And you went to the shop in your lunchtime to collect the DVDs…" He said slowly, thinking through her story.

„You're right."

After a short pause he jerked his thoughts out fast.

„I don't fall for this fairytale." He said with such composure that was unusual from him. He wasn't like this since Somalia. Then, he ordered two more shots and drank off one of them. He handed the other one to Ziva and indicated to do the same. Ziva narrowed her eyes, but drank the tequila.

„Well… you wanted to know. And still, you don't think it's true… I'm going." She said, without showing any emotions on her face. Ziva stood up from the bar stool and turned away from Tony. She started to go in the direction of the exit but his voice stopped her.

„So, this was your huge secret, Miss David?" He asked, his question is thick with sarcasm. „The big secret you couldn't tell anyone, even Abby? You're right, I don't think it's true." He said, standing up from the bar stool as well.

Ziva turned back and looked at him. She knew he'd been right. The story was a nice tale… but it wasn't believable. Finally, she started to speak.

„Ok. Follow me! Come on!" She said, and turned around again to continue her way to the door, out of the bar.

Tony payed for the drinks and left the room. The regards were on them, again.

**In front of the bar**

„Take it!" She said genuinely, trying to forget their previous argument.

„What's this? What's in the box?" Tony asked suspiciously, hiding his surprise and confusion at the same time.

He didn't think that Ziva would just give up their fight so easily.

„A gift. For you!" She said simply, with a small smile. Tony's expression was worth every penny. He looked at Ziva with a boyish, puzzled look on his face.

„Happy birthday, Tony!" She said, giving him the tinily wrapped box, that he didn't dared to take from Ziva until now. Ziva's smile grew wider and wider with each moment, her eyes started to glisten as she watched him. The emotions on Tony's face were so complex. She could read the surprise and hapiness from his features, but there was a bit sadness and a bit relief at the same time. He looked at the box in his hand then up, at Ziva. Their eyes locked out the outside world as they saw each other. Tony's eyes told her hundreds of words, showed every emotions he felt in that very moment. He could hardly find the right words between his thoughts.

„I…" He failed his first try. Nothing seemed to be right.

„You?" Ziva asked, taking a step towards Tony. Not as they would have been that far from each other.

„Thank you, Ziva!" He said, a shy smile starting to appear on his face.

„You're welcome, Tony!"

„I'm sorry for being…" He looked to the ground from Ziva. The apology wasn't his best sterngth.

„An idiot? It's okay!" She started to laugh and that made the small smile on Tony's face grow bigger.

„I thought, you're in some kind of trouble, like…" He stopped, not wanting to mention the name of Rivkin. It would spoil the moment… their moment.

„Which trouble involves an antique shop?" She asked kindly.

„Ziva, I just… thank you, really!"

„You thought we had forgotten you, didn't you?" Ziva asked searching his eyes.

„Didn't you?" Tony looked up at her again.

„As you see."

„Yeah." He let out an emberrassed laugh.

„We wanted to wish you happy birthday on Saturday… not today. Your birthday is tomorrow, if I'm right." She paused for a brief moment to think through her words. „You shouldn't have thought that your friends forgot you." She said, feeling a bit guilty, but hid it behind a smile.

Tony looked at his watch.

„Now, it's already Saturday!" He said in an excited tone, grinning.

They both started to laugh. There was no trace of the earlier vibrating tension between the two.

„Don't you open it?" She asked, looking at the still wrapped box in his hands.

„I'm not sure, if I deserve it." He stepped closer to her, holding the box out towards Ziva. He looked deep in her eyes.

„You do!" She said quietly, as she put her hands on his and pushed back the box to him gently. „Open it!"

For a few moments there was a pause, while they just stood at the parking lot of the bar silently. Their eyes were dancing in the light of the street lamps and neon signs as they watched each other, and Ziva's hands were still on Tony's. It seemed that none of them minded it. They were in an other world. In the wonderland of Ziva and Tony.

Finally, Tony twinkled and broke their silent staring.

„What if I won't like it? If I wanted… something else for my birthday? He breathed, looking at the box.

„Maybe… you'll get that from Abby, McGee or Gibbs." She answered, taking the hint. She knew what he meant by 'something else', or at least hoped, but decided to do as if she didn't understand his hid words.

„What if I want to get it from you?" Tony asked, taking a step towards her. Their bodies brushed as the gap closed between them, but Ziva didn't looked down at Ziva as she lifted up her head slightly, to see in his eyes. She stood in front of Tony with bated breath, as he tucked a stray mop of hair behind her ear with his left hand. Tony's hand stayed on her cheek.

Ziva interrupted the full of desire moment by broking the silence.

„Maybe, you'll get that next time." She whispered, drawing in a ragged breath.

Looking in her deep brown eyes, Tony thought through her words and decided.

„I can't wait!" He said barely audibly, as he leaned closer to Ziva and pushed his lips softly to hers.

**The End**


End file.
